It is essential in commercial establishments such as manufacturing plants, high rise office buildings, hospitals and the like, that emergency lighting be provided in the event of interruption of commercial power. In areas of manufacturing facilities where loss of lighting and commercial power results in necessary shut down of equipment, requiring the evacuation of personnel, sufficient emergency lighting must be provided to enable personnel to safely leave the facilities. This invention provides a fail safe electric light emergency system utilizing existing wiring and known code transmission and receiving protocol to accomplish the above desired results.